ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Girtablulu
Testimonials :*Trio'ed by a PLD/WAR, SAM/NIN (tank) and WHM/BLM. He did hit hard and was very accurate. Blink tanking was the way to go. Also seemed to have a high critical hit rate when SAM/NIN's shadows were down. Also used 2 Fellowship NPCs both a 66, one geared for WHM and one geared for SAM. Fight was not that bad, just be sure your tank evades Death Scissors. Other then that, it is fairly straight forward. --Ghrenn 22:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :*Easily Trio'd by a PLD/NIN and dual-wield NIN/DRK and RDM/BLM. Reports of hard hitting but in-accurate are offbase. He hits hard and fairly accurate. Our nin's method was Blinding Potions and Bat Earrings. This scorpion has fairly high evasion, bring acc gear/food if you want a fast kill. (Our method took 15 minutes.) :*Easily Duo'd by a NIN/WAR and RDM/WHM. No food needed. RDM just keep the NIN hasted at all times and remove any paralysis or blind. Clear the room and build TP. Pop and move to the corridor to keep clear of any links. Took about 6 min. No convert needed. Ninja was only hit 1 time. :*Can be soloed by 75 NIN/DNC with enfeebles and evasion gear. :*Easily trio'd by 75 PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM and DRG/mage. Healing Breath wasn't needed, though. Chivalry used. :*Solo'd by a RDM/NIN. Bind it after u pop it then sneak up and run to the zoneline. While there use Bio/nukes for damage and stay alive with utsusemi bind and gravity. Scorpions resist poison trait makes this fight a little longer, fight time was about 55 minutes. :*Duoed by BLU75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37. Spammed Head Butt to keep it from attacking and to avoid feeding a lot of extra TP; when it did attack, it hit fairly accurately and hurt a lot. It will likely be a pretty long fight, so burning MP quickly on high-damage spells is not recommended. Keep Utsusemi and Cocoon up at all times, as Death Scissors is an instant Game Over if it lands. Was fairly easy aside from the hanging threat of being one-shot by DS. Traits set included Evasion Bonus and Defense Bonus, but it didn't make a huge difference. RDM had to Convert roughly 3/4ths of the way in. :*Duoed by RDM75/NIN37 and BLM75/RDM37 Very Easily. RDM even disconnected at one point, the hardest part was infact popping, be wary when popping to bring to zoneline of the True Hearing NM --SkyeG 09:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC)♫♫ :*Duoed by two RDM/NIN with some difficulty. It has a high magic defense and even En-spells damage was very reduced. Also a good deal of our enfeebles didn't hit, although it seems to have a weakness to Gravity. Not really hard, but it doesn't leave us room for mistakes. :*Duoed by a PLD/NIN and a RDM/WHM in a fairly straighforward battle. Girtablulu has precious little resistance to Tier 2 enfeebles and the majority of the damage came from repeated Atonement attacks. Tristan Kain 14:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :*Pretty easy trio for THF/NIN, DNC/NIN, and RDM/NIN. Cleared Anticans first as per usual then popped him. DNC covered heals, RDM backup healed and DoT'd. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE this guy, one shotted our THF from full health for 1600+. Shadows are a MUST. Outside of that, pretty easy, took 5-10 minutes. - Effedup 00:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :*Duoed with very minimal trouble by a NIN/DNC and a DRG/WHM. Cleared Anticans first (If anything, these were harder because the NIN linked two of them on the pull), rested and healed to full before popping NM. DRG spammed Healing Breath when shadows were down, while NIN tanked with enfeebles and healed with Curing Waltz. DRG used TP for Leg Sweep, which lasted a good 8-10 seconds, giving the NIN time to get shadows up or stick an enfeeble without interruption. NIN went into yellow often enough but Healing Breath and Drain Samba quickly patched them up. Fight took maybe ten minutes if that much. Kensagaku 00:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :*Just beat this guy with an odd setup: RDM/WHM, WHM/NIN, BLU/DNC, and MNK/NIN (me). Stoneskin and shadows are a must for this fight as he has damaging AoEs that are easily absorbed by either. MNK kept hate through majority of fight. BLU hit Azure Lore at start of fight, and MNK hit Hundred Fists a few seconds after to "bounce hate" somewhat. BLU spammed Head Butt to keep it stunned, which made it easy to keep shadows up for MNK. He hit me (MNK) maybe 3 times in entire fight (no special evasion gear was used other than some AGI earrings and enhanced Dodge from Temple Gaiters). With average DEF for a MNK his hits were around 170. I guess we got lucky, as he only cast Death Scissors once when he was at ~5% HP. I kinda got sloppy with shadows towards end and his Death Scissors one-shotted me for 1600+. Other than that, no one in pt fell under yellow hp for entire fight. Stoneskin, shadows, and spam stun makes this fight cake as he really doesn't have that much HP. :*Duoed with Sam/dnc and Drg/blu. Sam(me) with hagun,askar head and body,af1+1 hands,bh,tsonama rice balls etc.drg decent geared.had tank gear with me with 20% dmg reduction.we cleared zone and poped nm,took it a bit back to avoid repop aggro.was a tough fight-drg 2hred,i died at about 20% but had rr up,drg died at 7%,i was up->meditated and killed it with tachi:gekko.close but a nice fight tho.gratz to kaivah getting Savage Blade ^^, Sneaker-Server Asura. :*Trio'd as Mnk/Nin, Blu71/Nin, Rdm/Whm. Wasn't particularly hard, took about 5 minutes. Only used Death Scissors once at around 10%HP which killed our Mnk. Granted skillups to me (RDM, Sword 246~) so I'd assume it's at least level 65. --Vorinia 00:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd without too much trouble by THF/NIN and DNC/NIN. However, even as THF with full evasion gear + merits, the mob was fairly accurate, and he hit me for 250-300 damage with shadows down. He also has slightly high evasion (I had 77% accuracy against him while wearing mostly my evasion gear, so not much accuracy bonus). Soily 00:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Trio as 80PLD/NIN, 80RDM/SCH and 80DRG/WHM. Had some hard hit because of down shadows but overall funny fight. Took 5 minutes. No two hours and almost full HP/MP at the end of fight. --Attilas 03:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo as DNC90/NIN45. Didn't bother with eva set, only hit it got through shadows was Cold Breath for 479 dmg. Total pushover. FFXI-Taube 02:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo RDM/NIN 85 quite easy, had haste gear, main thing to watch for is numbing breath as that hindered me alot :*Soloed as BLU95/WHM47 without much trouble. After clearing the room of Antica, I cast Protect III, Shell II, Occultation, Stoneskin, and Battery Charge. Had Reactor Cool set, but forgot to use it. Popped the NM and opened with Vorpal Blade, then spammed Quad. Continuum, Goblin Rush, Disseverment, Delta Thrust, and an occasional Sudden Lunge. Recast Occultation and Stoneskin in-between Sudden Lunge stuns. Plague from Delta Thrust might have help limit its TP move usage because the NM only used one move (Sharp Strike, which I dispelled quickly with Blank Gaze). Its melee attacks hit for about 130+ whenever they connected. Used Magic Fruit to heal and had a Reraise III and Vile Elixir +1 on hand. Won the fight with full health and 200~300+ MP out of 1082. --LordChocoSlime 13:58, January 05, 2012 (UTC) :* Went along for the ride as PLD99 while a MNK99 destroyed it with a single Shijin Spiral. Seems to indicate that any lv99 DD will do just fine. —Zerobandwidth (talk) 03:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC)